


Should I?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in his bed thinking what should he do about his feelings for Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I?

 I lie in my bed and think.

 Analyzing myself like a shrink.

 Did Spock today gave me a wink?

 Nah! It must have been a twitch, a blink,

 Or maybe that Vulcan mind link.

 Still laying in my bed awake.

 Knowing full well what's at stake.

 Should I ask him to go out?

 Damn, I am just full of doubt.

 What if I told him he was cute?

 And he would just stand there looking at me mute.

 Surely he sees we get along fine.

 Maybe, there is a chance he could be mine.

 Well, I can't sleep,

. Been counting too many damn sheep.

 I have no simple solution in sight.

 Maybe I should just do it, give it all my might.

 Or I suppose I could think about it some more.

 Hell, this is becoming quite a chore.

 Oh Spock, you just had to be so darn nice and handsome why?

 Decisions, decisions. What should I do?  Should I?


End file.
